westhamfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iamred1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting West Ham United Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 09:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC)